


No Longer The Same

by shibawrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibawrites/pseuds/shibawrites
Summary: Gon makes a new friend! He is called Hisoka. However, he is up to something. The prey just doesn't know it yet. (AU Hisogon fanfic)





	1. New Friend

It was the first day of school. Also, the first year Gon was going to go to school everyday by himself. He couldn’t wait to meet his friends again and, despite of seeing his best friend Killua frequently, he couldn’t wait to see him at school either. However, there was enough time remaining to walk without much worries of getting late. This way, he could appreciate the neighborhood more carefully, quite different than how he was used to when his aunt Mito would take him to school by car daily.

The school’s bell ringed as Gon arrived in time. Before even passing through the gates, he felt a small bump behind his back.

“Gon! It’s been a long time, huh?” Killua smiled cheerfully.

Gon laughed because no, it hadn’t been a long time.

“Well, if you think three days is too much… and that’s just because you were traveling with your family! And even, you said you didn’t want to go. You know you can always stay in my house.”

“Sorry, sorry, I wanted to stay with you, but my mother insisted I had to go with them this time.”

Gon was laughing for accidentally blaming his friend “You know I was just kidding, Killua! But today, after school, can you go to my house? Aunt Mito bought me a new game, I think you’ll like-”

“Sure thing! But I will go in the afternoon. Mom told me I have some places to go with Illumi after lunch, ugh. I will send you a message when I arrive home.”

“Alright!”

“Oh, the teacher is here, let’s go to our class.”

\--

(A few weeks later)

“Bye-bye, aunt Mito!” Gon said hurried. He wasn’t exactly late, but he would get if he didn’t walk a bit faster than the normal today.

Today he had a workclass presentation. Despite being nervous about it, he knew they were important for his grades. And his grades were important for his aunt.

After a few minutes walking, he realized through his wristwatch how late he was and started to run. In the middle of his way to school, he heard a mysterious-sounding voice calling him. “Hey boy~” Gon stopped to look around until he saw a male figure smoking inside a car. “You’re going to school?”

The boy wasn’t sure if he should answer or not. His aunt told him to not talk to strangers after all, but since he was wearing the same school uniform as his, the stranger was probably trustful.

“Yes, and I should be going because I am a bit late. Are you also an student? Shouldn’t you be going as well?”

“I could go, but I am skipping classes today~ ♠”

That reminded Gon of his best friend Killua. He had never really skipped classes before, but would always tell he wanted when they had something boring, like Physics. Killua didn’t like it, neither the teacher.

Something else caught the little boy’s attention. Wasn't that man too young to smoke?

The stranger was staring, waiting for an answer. That’s when Gon realized he spent too much time thinking for himself.

“Sorry, I was just wondering… I mean, you’re smoking, but you shouldn’t, right?”

“I am not allowed by law to drive either, but sometimes I just do.” that made Gon think as well, since he just had never met a student with these behaviours before. How was that even possible?

The man broke the silence  “What is your name?~” little did Gon expect that information was already known.

“My name is Gon! And yours?”

“Hisoka. Do you enjoy going to amusement parks, Gon?” what a silly question to randomly ask, but of course the kid would answer.

“Yes, I do. I often go with my best friend, his name is Killua and-”

He suddenly reminded about school, looked at his wristwatch and started to panic.

“I have a workclass presentation today! I won’t get there in time!”

“Hmm, I can give you a car ride. How about that?~♥”

\--

(Next day)

Gon woke up thinking about yesterday. He told nothing to his aunt, afraid she would be mad at him. Hisoka gave him the ride and the boy managed to arrive in school just in time. What a nice person the stranger was. Both talked for a few minutes inside the car, but that was enough for them to meet each other a little more. Hisoka told him he was good at magic tricks, since he had worked in a work part time as a magician. For that reason, he also enjoyed amusement parks, the old place of his work. Perhaps they could meet again and talk a bit more, Gon would love to see his magic tricks. And because he would not get late today, he could pass by his house and talk to him.

That’s what he did.

He arrived at Hisoka’s house when the man was leaving home with his schoolbag. “Oh, so he’s going to school today.” Gon thought to himself. “We could go together.”

“Hisoka!”

Hisoka smiled when he saw the little one.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you now, Gon. I intended to see you at school~♥”

“Great, we could go together then and talk meanwhile.”

“It would be nice. However, do you important something important for today such as a workclass presentation?”

“No, not really. The tests are over and I have passed all of them, except for math… but I won’t have mathematics today.”

That was the perfect opportunity.

“Instead of school, wouldn’t you like to go for a ride?”

That question caught him by surprise. Gon was hesitant. The only reason we would like to go to school that day was to see his friend and because Aunt Mito forced him to go every single day. Kids should be studying after all! If it wasn’t for these reasons, he would probably want to stay at home.

“My aunt doesn’t allow me to go anywhere else alone besides school…”

“You’re not alone, you’re with me~”

“But she doesn’t know you! I didn’t tell her about you or she would get mad at me for talking to a stranger.”

Gon simply didn’t tell his responsible parent about him? That would be easier than Hisoka expected.

“Then how about we enter my house and play some games? If no class is important, then you don’t need to go today. There is nothing wrong with skipping a class sometimes~”

Gon was still hesitant. That’s when he had the most obvious idea.

“How about we go to school today, but tomorrow we meet? It’s a saturday! I am still afraid to tell my aunt about you, so I will just tell her I will be seeing Killua, alright?”

Differently than expected, it wouldn’t be so easy after all. But still easy.

“Alright. ♦”

\--

(In school)

“Why the hell would you go to this weirdo’s house?” Killua asked.

“Why would you call him a weirdo?”

“Gon, wake up! It’s very weird for someone, especially someone older, to invite you out of nothing like that!”

“But he was so nice to me. I don’t think there’s nothing wrong with him, we study at the same place and we don’t live too far from each other.”

“So what?”

“...aren’t you jealous because I finally made another friend?”

“What? No! But… no!” Killua was even madder than before. However, there might be some truth on it. “Yeah, perhaps I am. After all, we only talk to each other here in school.”

Gon smiled at his friend’s honesty. His smile was probably the shiniest thing in the world to Killua and was enough to convince him.

“Alright, if anyone asks, I will tell them you were at my house.”

“Thanks, Killua.”

\--

After their classes, they went home together as good old friends. For some reason, Hisoka didn’t show up anymore in that day, but Gon knew everything was alright.

\--

(Next day)

“See you later, Aunt Mito!”

“Later, my dear!” Mito was so proud of Gon for being so confident in walking alone to Killua’s house.

Today he would finally play games as promised. He couldn’t wait to finally get more friendly towards Hisoka, meet his parents and, later, make him meet Killua.

\--

(Hisoka’s living room)

“Where are your parents?” while asking, Gon was hitting the button of the dualshock as fast as he could. He didn’t want to lose the fight.

“I already told you, I live alone now.~” after finishing his sentence, it was a K.O. for Gon.

“Shit.”

Tired of losing, Gon suggested for them to watch a movie.

“Great idea. Can I pick it? I have a suggestion you may like~”

“Alright, you choose. Is there popcorn? I am kind of hungry, you know.”

“Oh, my apologies, I forgot to offer you something to eat. Yes, there is popcorn, but how about he order a pizza?”

\--

After eating popcorn and pizza, Gon kept watching the movie very entertained. It wasn’t an action movie or anything, it was very calm, but the plot was interesting. Things were getting scarier though. Hisoka was sit on his side, waiting patiently for the moment he was expecting to happen.

Despite getting scared with the whole psychological drama, Gon didn’t realize yet, but it was an horror movie. Hisoka chose to risk and simply hug him, as if it was the most usual thing in the world. As expected, Gon was too involved with the creepy movie story to care. Actually, he ended up hugging him back for this exact reason.

That’s when Hisoka used his hands to reach where he had been dreaming to touch for weeks. The boy’s shorts were lifted up a bit so he could touch his thighs.


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka begins to show his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if it turned out too hardcore, hope you like it.

Gon was enjoying the hug, but the touches, regardless of being gentle, startled him.

“Uh, H-Hisoka! What are you doing?!” the boy had already heard about people who enjoyed touching children, yet his forgetful and innocent mind couldn’t comprehend what truly was happening at that moment. He was already sure he could trust Hisoka so, instead of immediately doubting him, his mind was seeking for any good explanation while his question was still unanswered.

“Oh Gon~ I was just caressing you. Your skin is so smooth~ ♥” Hisoka knew it could take some time until the younger started to accept his touches. And it was extremely necessary for his next steps.

As a young smoker and illegal driver, Hisoka was clearly not the kind to behave at all. He had already dated men and women of his age, though this time he was interested in a little boy. In all of his relationships, he had been a compulsive liar and abusive partner. Added to all of it, he had been acting as a creepy stalker specifically for Gon. Since school had begun, Hisoka noticed Gon. His pure nature made him get attached to the boy and couldn’t wait to put his sadistic hands on him, to break him. He wanted to take someone over, and Gon was the perfect victim.

“W-wha… caressing someone’s things is really weird, weirdo.” Gon simply believed him. Whereas Hisoka kept doing his ‘caressing’. “Uh, could you stop now?”

“Sure, sure~ ♠” he put the boy aside “Aren’t you tired of this movie? I thought we would enjoy this together, but you don’t seem to be liking it~”

“The story is interesting, but…” Gon remembered he didn’t want to admit being scared, so he changed what he was about to say. “But perhaps there’s something more interesting we could watch.”

“Hmm, I see.” Then Hisoka had a risky idea. “Well, I have something we could watch together. It’s for adults only, but I would not mind showing it to you if you promise me you won’t tell anybody else~”

_ But you’re not an adult, how can you watch it then? _ Gon thought to himself, but then remembered Hisoka did other things he wasn’t supposed  to do.

“Depends. Will I enjoy it?”

“Every man enjoy this kind of movie. You will, too. You’ll see~ ♦”

\---

Most boys his age had already seen this kind of content, yet Gon hadn’t until now. Gon was watching the adults only movie absolutely terrified. It wasn’t scary as the other one, but it was really awkward to him.  _ What the heck is he doing to her?! _ Seeing two people naked together doing weird stuff made him feel embarrassed. However, he was feeling something else. Something he thought he had never felt before and could not understand what it was. He was horny. “So, how are you enjoying it?~” Hisoka was very interested in his reaction. He already expected the boy to be embarrassed if he had never seen that content before, but he also expected the boy to be exactly how he was now. “Oh, look, your cock is hard~ ♥”

Gon didn’t realized how hard he was until he was told. Looking at his groin, his immediate reaction was trying to hide it with his hands. It’s not like he had never been hard before. Sometimes he would wake up as such.

Still, he had never touched himself.

“Have you ever jacked off, Gon?~” The boy just shook his head really fast. Not quite sure if it meant what he was thinking. Before he could react any other way, Hisoka said “Well, I can help you then ♥” and started removing Gon’s shorts and underwear.

Gon’s heart was beating fast. Faster than when he was watching the horror movie. Maybe faster than when he was watching porn. Despite being nervous, his heart wasn’t beating only for this reason. He was still horny because of the provocative scenes he just saw.

_ This is the moment I was waiting for.  _ Absolutely uncontrollable at the moment, Hisoka didn’t care at all about future consequences. He was too turned on to think rationally. All he wanted now was to take advantage of his new toy boy. It had been so easy. Easier than he expected.

Gon not telling Mito about Hisoka had been a huge mistake.

Hisoka was slowly touching Gon’s small, but hard cock. Surprisingly, the boy started feeling pleasure and a low moan escaped from his mouth. “Oh, do you like it?~” Gon didn’t answer, he was too distracted with the new sensations to hear anything. Suddenly, Hisoka kissed the boy.

After a few seconds pumping and kissing him, Hisoka stopped everything to unpack his bulge. Gon was about to start masturbating himself, but a hand restrained him. “Aren’t you a bit rushed? Calm down a bit, I will make you feel really good~ ♥” That’s when Hisoka started to suck the boy’s cock and to jack off himself at the same time.

That was probably the weirdest thing that ever happened to Gon before. However, it was the best thing he had ever felt as well. The feeling was so intense he even forgot who was doing all of it to him. All he cared now was for the pleasure.

Hisoka felt an urge to actually claim his prey, to fuck him hard until his ass bleed. On the other hand, he started to think more rationally and thought that maybe, instead of just abusing his toy once, he could risk something else. Perhaps the boy would enjoy it so much he would seek for more, and would take advantage of him as many times as he wanted. It was too risky though. What if the Gon went running to tell his aunt about everything? Or would he be too ashamed to do so? Again, he thought about catching that opportunity and fucking him right there, right now. What should he do?

Before Hisoka could keep questioning himself about what to do, Gon was seeing stars. He suddenly was cumming, moaning and breathing with difficulty. Hisoka licked all of his cum shamelessly and smirked maliciously at what he did. However, he wasn’t satisfied yet.

“H-Hisoka…” He murmured with his eyes closed. When he opened them, there was a huge cock in front of his face. A bit startled, Gon simply muttered. “Uh…”

“Lick it.” his voice was serious and commanding.

“Hisoka, I don’t think you-”

“Lick it. I sucked yours, didn’t I?”

Without much choice, Gon followed his command and started to lick his cock. The taste was salty, not good, but he thought he had to return the favor.

“Now suck it.” Gon slowly started to suck his cock.

“Ohhh yess, Gon~” that blowjob was actually the worst he ever received, but the fetish of having his toy doing it compensated for the lack of skills.  _ We are going to practise more, and he’s going to get better at it~  _ ♥

After some time of that boring oral sex, he held the boy’s head and started to fuck his mouth slowly at his own pace. Gon wasn’t nervous and didn’t care anymore, he was just waiting for Hisoka to finally finish. The problem was when he started to fuck his head too fast. His whole cock started to touch his throat and that made Gon gag. Scared because he was almost puking, Gon tried his best not to. He didn’t even know how could he would it anyway, with that big thing inside his mouth. Hisoka kept fucking his mouth and moaning. It didn’t take long until he took his cock out and started to pump himself.

“Open your mouth~” he simply obeyed.

“Ohhhh yes~” he was cumming vigorously, his toy got cum all over his face and tongue.

Gon found everything too disgusting, he was drooling to avoid swallowing that. It was a ridiculous and humiliating scene, perfect for Hisoka who was enjoying the whole moment.

“Uh… can I clean my face and wash my teeth, please?”

Hisoka laughed at that question. Still a bit dizzy from the orgasm, he just nodded. Then he started to come to his senses and to wonder if he had gone too far.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write only on weekends. By the way, sorry for the not-so-good English, I guess. If anything in my writing is bothering you that much, please, message me.


End file.
